Par une chaude soirée d'été
by Alexiel von Christem
Summary: OS - Une nuit au parfum particulièrement envoûtant, un Alford qui prend son courage à deux mains et un Günther qui n'en croit plus ses yeux... :: Yaoi ::


**Par une chaude soirée d'été**

Le jour commençait à décliner. L'agitation quotidienne du château s'était apaisée, et Conrad profitait de ce calme reposant pour admirer les teintes dorées du paysage alentour, s'imprégnant de la sérénité bienfaisante de cette fin de journée du haut de son balcon de chambrée.

Livré à la traître insouciance de cette soirée d'été, il ne vit pas la silhouette suspecte avancer furtivement le long du château, longeant les arcades.

L'intrus se fondit dans l'ombre d'une colonne en entendant les trois servantes se rapprocher, mais reprit sa course dès qu'elles eurent disparu de son champ de vision. Même s'il pouvait facilement justifier sa présence en ces lieux, étant l'invité de Sa Majesté le Maoh en personne, il préférait ne pas courir le risque d'une rencontre maintenant, de peur de voir s'évanouir toute la détermination qu'il s'était efforcé de rassembler jusque là. C'était l'occasion rêvée, maintenant ou jamais ; il ne devait la laisser s'échapper à aucun prix.

Il ne s'arrêta qu'une fois arrivé devant l'imposante porte de bois, qui marquait le dernier obstacle avant sa destination finale. Dans quelques minutes, il allait risquer son honneur.  
Adossé à l'un des lourds battants, il tenta de réfréner sa respiration, davantage essoufflé par sa crainte d'être découvert que par sa course. Par la témérité effrontée de ce qu'il prévoyait de faire, aussi. Il s'accorda quelques secondes pour recouvrer son calme intérieur et son assurance d'ordinaire à toute épreuve, priant pour que personne ne traverse le couloir. Il _devait _le faire, quelles qu'en soient les conséquences. Il inspira une grande bouffée d'air aux milles senteurs estivales, souffla avec force et poussa la porte d'une geste décidé, sans même prendre la peine de frapper.

Conrad se retourna d'un mouvement vif vers la porte qui venait de claquer derrière lui, maudissant son inattention momentanée.

« **… Alford ?! **»

Il jeta un coup d'œil nerveux vers son bureau, sur lequel était posée son épée, avant de remarquer avec soulagement que son visiteur n'était pas armé. Hésitant entre méfiance et curiosité, il le regardait simplement s'avancer résolument vers lui, les sourcils légèrement froncés, signe manifeste d'une détermination inébranlable. Saisi par l'incongruité de la situation, il ne pensa pas un seul instant à poser la question qui le laissait pourtant perplexe - que venait-il bien faire ici ? Restant sur ses gardes malgré tout, il se contentait de suivre des yeux son avancée inéluctable, sans réaction apparente. Conscient que son silence inquiétant ne présageait rien de bon, il se préparait d'ores et déjà à combattre au corps à corps lorsque, franchissant les derniers pas qui les séparaient encore à la même allure décidée et soutenue, le jeune châtain s'empara furtivement de ses lèvres, avant d'annoncer d'une voix basse mais parfaitement détachée, les yeux plissés défiant les siens sans ciller.

« **Seigneur Weller, je te veux. Maintenant. **»

Les yeux presque exagérément écarquillés, Conrad ouvrit et referma plusieurs fois la bouche sans parvenir à prononcer quoi que ce soit, le regard perdu dans ses yeux océan, troublé par cette soudaine irruption pour le moins inattendue et le pouvoir quasi-hypnotique de ce regard turquoise à souhait. À défaut d'une raison opérationnelle en cet instant de parfaite indécision, il se plia à son instinct, subjugué par le charme et l'audace du garçon. Avalant difficilement sa salive, il parvint enfin à articuler d'une voix rauque :

« **Je crois qu'un simple Conrad sera de circonstance pour l'occasion…** »

Retrouvant ses esprits et sa mobilité momentanément affectés sous l'effet de la surprise, il se rapprocha à son tour d'Alford pour enserrer sa nuque et sceller de nouveau leurs lèvres. Ce dernier se laissa faire, fermant timidement les yeux à ce second contact, inespéré. Lui qui s'attendait à se voir humilié d'un refus catégorique… Conrad rompit leur baiser pour se noyer à nouveau dans ses yeux, pétillants de satisfaction. Posant son front contre le sien sans pour autant briser leur contact visuel, il lui souffla d'une voix malicieuse, ayant désormais retrouvé toute sa contenance habituelle :

« **Tu me veux ? Bien, je ne sais pas comment tu t'es mis cette idée dans la tête... mais je n'ai rien contre. **»

Prenant son visage fin en coupe, il caressa tendrement ses joues de ses pouces, s'amusant de la teinte rosée dont elles se colorèrent, avant de l'embrasser encore, répondant sans hésitation aucune à l'invitation de ses lèvres entrouvertes, rencontrant avec délice sa langue avide d'attentions. Ils furent vite trop occupés par leur étreinte pour entendre le gémissement étouffé en provenance d'une fenêtre voisine.

Approfondissant avec plus de passion leur baiser, Alford se laissa enivrer par les volutes du plaisir, appréciant avec émerveillement les mains de l'homme qui se faufilaient sous sa chemise afin de caresser avec une douceur insoupçonnée la peau tendre de sa gorge, ses épaules et ses omoplates, suivre lentement le long de ses bras pour finalement venir emmêler ses doigts aux siens. Détachant leurs bouches unies pour respirer, il se laissa aller dans ses bras, nichant sa tête au creux de son cou, soupirant de bien-être. Son partenaire l'embrassa tendrement sur la tempe, l'une de ses mains errant sur son dos.

Se dégageant de son étreinte un instant, il les défit tous deux de leurs chemises avant de se blottir entre ses bras accueillants, frissonnant à la tiède douceur de sa peau contre la sienne. Ses mains effleurèrent son torse, redessinèrent les contours de ses abdominaux, se crispèrent sur son dos alors que Conrad dévorait sa gorge de ses lèvres, caressant son bas-ventre, jouant parfois avec la boucle de sa ceinture sans jamais l'ouvrir pour autant.

Lorsque leurs corps furent assez embrasés par la flamme du désir, Alford s'agenouilla aux pieds de son amant, et le dévêtit des derniers vêtements qui lui restaient. Ses mains s'activèrent le long de son membre déjà dressé, d'abord lentement pour ensuite accélérer sensiblement la cadence, avant d'être remplacés par sa bouche, lui arrachant un hoquet étouffé. Il s'appliqua à suivre le rythme imposé par les mains désormais fébriles qui tenaient sa tête, entremêlées à ses cheveux, et l'amena avec un ravissement exalté à la jouissance, savourant avec satisfaction la semence qui coula dans sa gorge. Conrad se laissa choir à ses côtés, étendu sur les dalles encore chaudes de cette après-midi, l'attirant à califourchon au-dessus de lui. Il l'embrassa avec véhémence, frottant son bassin contre le sien, ses doigts frôlant délibérément sa peau nue ou s'attardant sur la toile qui recouvrait encore ses cuisses, taquinant son membre prisonnier du tissus avant de remonter se perdre dans ses cheveux pour l'attirer à lui et l'embrasser encore. Goûtant à la peau rouge de ses joues et celle durcie de ses tétons, il céda enfin à ses supplications gémissantes, le libérant entièrement de ses vêtements. Il le renversa d'un mouvement agile sur le dos, gardant son postérieur posé sur ses genoux, et commença à le masturber avec une lenteur exaspérante, se penchant en même temps sur son corps pour pouvoir capturer ses lèvres. Il les happa l'une après l'autre, les mordillant avec délicatesse, avant de venir jouer avec sa langue, accélérant la cadence de ses caresses, étouffant chacun de ses gémissements par ses baisers affamés. Sa bouche se posa sur ses flancs, explora son torse et son cou, mais lorsqu'il se libéra dans sa main, ses yeux étaient plongés dans ces mers tropicales, agitées des remous du plaisir. Décidément, ses yeux étaient tellement magnifiques qu'il s'y noierait volontiers à jamais. Il l'attira contre son torse, ses mains glissant légèrement sur sa peau nue et humide, et il l'embrassa avec tendresse et passion. Lorsqu'ils se relevèrent après d'autres multiples caresses et baisers, Conrad le porta de ses bras musclés pour l'emmener à l'intérieur de la chambre. Il le déposa sur le lit immense qui occupait le centre de la pièce et s'assit près de lui, continuant avec plus de fièvre encore l'exploration de son corps.

Subjugué par les attentions - ô combien excitantes - de son partenaire, Alford se mouvait contre lui, parcourant sa peau de ses doigts fébriles, quémandant ses lèvres ou embrassant les siennes.

Estimant avoir assez attisé la flamme du désir qui les consumait littéralement tous les deux, Conrad se positionna entre les cuisses de son amant, les écartant autant que possible sans lui faire mal, pour venir lécher l'antre convoitée. Encouragé par ses gémissements croissants, il y glissa sa langue, l'excitant toujours plus, avant de finalement se retirer. Il déposa ses lèvres contre son entrée, enduisit ses doigts de salive et les immisça progressivement en lui, le préparant du mieux qu'il pouvait. Enfin, le jugeant prêt à l'accueillir, il le pénétra avec patience et douceur, guettant une initiative de sa part pour accélérer la cadence.

Leurs corps tourmentés s'harmonisèrent avec grâce, leurs gémissements se mêlèrent en incitations salaces, leurs bouches avides se cherchèrent avec fougue. La douce chaleur de la nuit tombée enveloppait leur étreinte d'un cocon intime et secret, les entraînant au septième ciel sous le regard complice de la lune. Leurs deux corps enlacés, secoués de spasmes incontrôlés, brûlant d'une passion consommée avec ferveur, se tendirent dans un dernier effort, l'orgasme les envolant ensemble loin de toute réalité cohérente. Leurs cris d'extase résonnèrent entre les quatre murs de la chambre, et s'échappèrent par la fenêtre dans les profondeurs de la nuit.

Les deux amants se séparèrent pour mieux se retrouver, blottis l'un contre l'autre, leurs bouches unies en un baiser débordant de tendresse et de gratitude.

Peu à peu, leurs caresses s'estompèrent, leur souffle devint moins saccadé. Encore émerveillés par leurs ébats, ils restèrent un moment ainsi enlacés, entourés par le seul silence de la nuit.

Conrad se releva le premier, allant chercher un peu de fraîcheur sur le balcon. Alford allait le retrouver lorsque son regard se posa inconsciemment sur le balcon voisin, sur lequel quelques secondes auparavant était encore agenouillé un Günther en proie à un violent désir, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche ouverte laissant échapper un faible gémissement continu à la vue des évènements dont il était témoin, les mains tirant sur ses cheveux dans un geste désespéré. Le lieutenant se tourna vers son amant, et mû par une nouvelle vague de tendresse, le serra dans ses bras et le ramena à l'intérieur. Absorbé par les yeux émeraudes perdus dans les siens, il ne vit pas la voilure des rideaux de la chambre adjacente se soulever légèrement, ni la silhouette de son frère proche, très proche d'un visage abasourdi par toutes les surprises insoupçonnées de cette nuit estivale bien inhabituelle. Il ne vit pas, non plus, leurs bouches s'unir aussi en un baiser presque trop incongru pour paraître réel, et encore moins leurs corps s'aimer dans le secret de cette nuit où l'audace des songes semblait fusionner avec la réalité.

Par une chaude soirée d'été, à l'insu de la nature endormie, un jeune homme s'endormait, bercé par la respiration lente et régulière de cet homme qu'il admirait tant, le reflet des dernières étoiles de la nuit disparaissant sous ses paupières gagnées par le sommeil, avalé par un océan aux milles éclats bleutés, tandis que, non loin d'eux, un autre homme caressait avec une douceur que lui-même ne se connaissait pas les cheveux argent qui reposaient avec grâce sur son torse, ce même homme qui cueillit les lèvres à peine rosées et enlaça ce corps gracile avec précaution entre ses bras musclés.

Avant l'aube, il leur faudrait se séparer et oublier la magie enivrante de cette nuit. Renier cette intime complicité à laquelle ils n'auraient jamais dû se soustraire.

Avant l'aube…

Peut-être.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - ~x~ - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Merci d'avoir lu !_

_Une petite review pour me donner votre avis ?_


End file.
